


Trust In Us

by Seblainer



Category: Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is beautiful when you have someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom or anything you recognize.

Fandom: Bold and the Beautiful  
Title: Trust In Us  
Characters: Sandy and Steffy  
Pairing: Sandy/Steffy  
Rating/Warnings: PG, AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: Love is beautiful when you have someone to share it with.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom or anything you recognize.  
Word Count: 23k

*Trust In Us*

They trust each other more than they trust their friends or families. They have been through everything together. From losing parents, jobs and relationships to losing everything they own.

Sandy and Steffy have been best friends for eight years and have been there for each other throughout all of them. Now they are venturing into uncharted territory. Sandy and Steffy are in love and can't wait to see what life has in store for them.

"Trust in us and everything will be okay, you'll see," Sandy says softly as she takes Steffy's hands into her own. "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other better and even surprise each other."

Steffy smiles at Sandy's words, before pushing the other woman against the wall and attacking her mouth with hungry kisses.

The end.


End file.
